


Debatable

by Thewindowishhare



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghetsis is not Nice, Manipulation, N is not Nice (At first.), Romance, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewindowishhare/pseuds/Thewindowishhare
Summary: In a world where not everything is black and white, one hero tries to fight against the radical forces driving the colors into distinction. Despite her surname, Hilda White is about to teach her new founded friend how gray Unova really is.A re-telling of the game's events in a story format, featuring made up scene done by me to bring more flavor into an already fantastic plot line.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Touko | Hilda, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Debatable

**Author's Note:**

> Whatup, the fandom may be dead, but I'm not! I've been a fan of the B&W games since, well, they came out! There simply is not enough content out there for this ship.  
> For starters, N is not nice. At least, not at first. N in the games and Pokespe is rather standoffish, and to everybody that is not the player, he's kind of a prick (@ him speaking to Professor Juniper in Chargestone Cave).  
> I rarely see that interpretation of him, which disappoints me (Not that I don't love our soft boy!).  
> So, here you go!  
> Please be patient with updates, I'm also working on another fic.

Crumbling. The castle and the heroes’ mentality, both came crashing around them in the heat of the battle.

Who was right? Who was to say what _is_ right?

It was naturally, debatable. 

“It’s over, Whitlea! I’m about to bring this world into a new era where my ideals prevail over all!” the hero shouts across the decaying room.

A large chunk of the ceiling fall in the wake of the dark dragon’s roar, ruining the lavish decor of the throne room. Monolithic pillars crack. Danger echoes throughout the room.

“For Arceus’s sake, N! Do you even hear yourself? That’s all your world will be, idealistic, but the truth can’t be pushed away like this, listen to me, N!” Hilda calls out. Her brows furrow as she focuses on the trainer she thought she knew. Another quake of the floor causes the girl to stumble, but she quickly braces herself.

“I am listening, Whitlea. I’m listening to the joyous sounds of Pokemon rejoicing in my triumph. I cannot fail my friends, you must understand!” Pleads drip from the boy’s lips in need of justification. He was having doubts, too. 

Hilda’s eyes narrowed, how could he not see the truth? The choir’s voices pique, the ominous hum of the Team Plasma members rattling her nerves. Even in complete chaos, the cult appeared to remain, supporting what they believe to be the perfect world. 

It was never supposed to be like this. 

*

Pidoves chirp happily as a flock flies past the window of Hilda’s room. Sunlight peeks through the curtains, giving the room a natural, heavenly glow. 

Abrasive knocks to an oak door desecrate the tranquility of the sleeping chambers.

“If I knew any better, I’d think you were Bianca with your lack of punctuality.” A male’s voice reverberates against the door.

Grogrilly, a girl with long, tousled locks rises from the sanctuary of her bed. She tosses a menacing glare at the door, followed by an eye roll and reluctant muscle movement. The girl opens her door, allowing a male figure to barge into the room. 

“It’s already eight o’clock. Why are you still even in your pajamas?” The boy situates his glasses to be upright. 

A yawn escapes the girl, “Listen, Cheren, relax. I need my beauty rest, you see.” Cheren scoffs in response.

“Now that truly is a Bianca-esque response, Hilda.” Cheren comments. 

Hilda grabs her clothes for the day, and heads to the secluded bathroom connected to her bedroom.

“Speaking of, where is she?” Hilda calls out from beyond the door.

“Should be on her way. However, she sent that approximately two hours ago. She’s probably still getting ready.” Cheren replies.

Checking herself in the mirror, the girl brushes through her locks. The bounce of her waves annoyed her, but many others complimented her on them. 

It was finally time. She had been waiting for years. Her and her friends had finally passed the test to get their trainer I.D.s. Originally, the age for being a trainer started at ten, but due to growing crime throughout the regions, the Committee of National Trainers had met and increased the required age for safety. 

“Isn’t it so surreal that we’ll be starting our journey? It’s just, it’s finally here and I can’t believe it.” Cheren wonders in amazement. It had been like he read Hilda’s mind. 

“No kidding. I wish the CNT had postponed that law to be passed. We could already be out and about, experiencing everything Unova has to offer!” Hilda gazes at the mirror. Something was missing.

“Yes, well, don’t be dissing them too much. I plan to join the organization eventually.”

Dark brows furrow on the girl’s face as she searches for what was wrong.

“Oh, yeah, how do you plan on doing that?” 

“Becoming a gym leader, of course. The committee is composed of gym leaders and Elite Four members, naturally. And well, the champions of each region.” Cheren concludes.

Hilda glances to the side, immediately noticing a certain hat. Quickly, she grabbed the article, fixating it on her head, now looking to the mirror with satisfaction. She enters her room again, seeing Cheren sitting on her bed. 

“You’re shooting too low. Go for champion.” She comments. 

“I just might.” He huffs.

“Yeah, but you’re gonna have to beat me to be champion.” she cheekily winks at the boy. 

“Hellllllloooooooo~!” a high pitched voice made itself known. Footsteps rapidly patted against the wooden steps leading to Hilda’s room.

“It’s about time.” Cheren lulls. 

“Oh, hush, you cranky Krabby!” the blonde headed girl adjusts her green hat.

“What took so long, Bianca?” Hilda inquires.

“Oh! Is that the box with our Pokemon!” Bianca ignores the question and excitedly trots to the blue box. 

“Yeah, Professor Juniper dropped it off this morning and my mom apparently brought it up while I was asleep.” Hilda shrugs, though on the inside her stomach churned with utter excitement, the anticipation boiling within her as she looked at the box. Her partner is in there, waiting.

“Well, come on! Open it, silly! You get to choose first since it was dropped off to you.” Bianca decides. 

“Which, by the way, is ridiculous. Afterall, it should have been addressed to me because I’d be on my journey already if it were not for you guys.” Cheren flips his hair slightly. A giggle came from Bianca in response to the girly action. 

Hilda ignores the two. She gazes at the box with intensity as adrenaline coursed through her. This decision would determine so many things.

Slowly, the brunnette’s dainty fingers grasp the ribbon of the box, undoing it in a swift motion. Lifting the lid revealed three pokeballs. 

Hilda looks back at her friends with uncertainty. Bianca urges her to continue with various hand motions and Cheren offers a small smile.

Turning back, Hilda grabs a ball with a leaf insignia. 

“This one kind of reminds me of you, Cheren.” Hilda says as the Pokemon emerged.

“That’s a Snivy.” he replies.

“It’s so cute, look at how serious he is!” Bianca stoops down to the level of the green Pokemon. 

“Osha!” A blue otter-like Pokemon appears without the aid of Hilda. 

“Energetic. Oshawott has quite the final evolution.” Cheren says as he eyes the bouncing Pokemon.

Hilda grabs the last pokeball, releasing a fire started that began to prance around the room.

“And lastly is Tepig.” Cheren concludes. 

“That one,” Hilda said, pointing to the pig prancing around the room, “I want that one.”

“Then I’ll take grumpy-pants over here!” Bianca states as she snuggles with Snivy.

“That's fine. I wanted Oshawott anyways.” A gentle grin graces Cheren’s features. 

A mischievous smile crept onto Bianca’s face.

“Now, since we’re trainers and we happen to have Pokemon, I think we should have our first battles!” her voice echoes along the walls of the small room. 

“Bianca, we’re indoors, I don’t think that’s-” Cheren began.

“Snivy, use tackle!” Bianca calls out and points in the direction of Oshawott. The otter Pokemon dodges without being told to, the attack landing on Cheren himself instead. 

“What the hell, Bianca!” 

Hilda shook her head at the two and their shenanigans, but happily watched as they continued. Bliss fills her as she thinks of what her journey has in store for her.

*

Footsteps echo along the corridor. Team Plasma members litter the area sparsely, some of which call out to the man walking past them; brief mumblings of good morning. Mornings in the castle were typically quiet like this.

“Good morning, your Highness,” The grunts say graciously.

A small smile was given to them in response as he continued his brisk walk. Determination exuded him as his svelte frame carried him to the meeting room.

He stops in front of the large engraved doors. Taking a large breath in, he composes himself, then pushes the doors open. The creak of the monolithic barriers signaled the occupants of the room of his arrival. 

An orange hue hangs over the room. Lit candles illuminate little in the space, darkness enveloping the occupants. Bumps raise on the boys skin. A gulp passes through his throat as all eyes turn to him. 

“Yes, Lord N? How can we assist you?” A man adorned in a luxurious cloak inquires. His gray beard showed he had experience in the world and that made the boy nervous. 

“I was curious of my father’s whereabouts. I wished to speak to him on a certain subject.” Faux confidence covered the wavering tone.

The men in the room back away from the large, walnut round table, revealing a man with a red monocle and lavish robes. 

“Yes, my son? What is it you wish to discuss?” The wrath hid under the congenial tone of the man. 

“I would prefer if we were in private.” He states. The Sages take the hint and leave the room, not without remarking the boy’s new found sense of superiority after being crowned.

The doors shut with a deafening thud. 

N shifts his weith onto one leg, then the other, “You’re going to Accumula Town soon.” he says.

“Yes, very soon.”

“I think it would be wise if you were to—”

“I did not teach you to dance around the subject, your highness. Conciseness is a valued trait.” 

“Right, of course. Pardon me for that,” the boy fidgets slightly in place, silently hoping the darkness of the room covered his actions, “I want to accompany you.” 

The older man taps his nails against the wood table, seemingly thinking to himself. Each moment that passed caused the boy to become increasingly nervous. 

“Why? You have duties here, your Highness.” 

“If I am going to be king of Unova soon, I need to see how my subjects live, I need to experience the world, father.” The boy waits patiently for the reply.

The man pondered on. Each tap of the man’s fingers echoed in the boy’s ears. 

“You want to experience the real world?” His baritone voice asks rhetorically.

An eager nod answered the older man’s question. 

“And you do know how the real world is, right? The horrors that live within it? The grotesque monstrosity that you so desperately wish to obliterate?” Shadows obscured the man’s expression. The boy practically flinched at every negative word.

“I’m willing to venture out into if it means I’ll bring about my ideal world.”

A deep, long sigh fell from the man.

“Pack your things. Quickly. We leave soon.” The man concedes.

The boy tried to hide the giddy feeling that overwhelmed him as he went to his room, passing by the Sages that waited outside. 

The Sages file back into the room. 

“Have a fun little chat with your _son,_ Ghetsis?” a Sage asks.

Grumbling came from the man in question.

“And what did the ever so inquisitive _King_ want?” another Sage spoke.

“He wants to join me on my trip to Accumula Town.” The man stares at the table, seemingly concentrating on something in his mind.

“Are you going to let him?” 

“Zinzolin, don’t be preposterous! Of course Ghetsis won’t be letting hi-”

“Yes." A side glare went to the Sage that spoke for him too soon. "I am."

“But, why?” Disbelief riddled the Sage’s tone.

“The boy wants to see how his friends truly live. It’ll reinforce our teachings when he sees the abuse in the world.” Ghetsis explains.

“Ever so clever, your Highness.” A Sage announces. The others concurred. 

Maliciousness came in the form of a grin and false promises.

*

Beams of sunlight radiated on the trio as they walked around in Nuvema Town. Several neighbors came out from beyond their doors, congratulating the triad and wishing them luck on their journeys. Gusts of wind lapped gently at the teenagers.

“I feel like a celebrity with all this attention!” Bianca squeals. 

“Is it really that abnormal to get Pokemon anymore?” Cheren questions.

“I mean, ever since that law passed. And our town has mostly younger kids.” Hilda states simply.

“Hilda, your mom is so nice for giving us these Town Maps!” Bianca voices.

Cheren nodded in agreement.

“I really appreciate all of the support we’re getting, but I don’t think a portable Miltank milker was necessary to give to all of us…” Cheren trails off as he stared at the contraption a random lady had given them.

“Hey, you never know!” Bianca exclaims. The trio giggled.

“Hey, we should head over to the Professor. She said she wanted us to come by her lab before we head out.” Cheren reminds the group. He pushes his hair behind his ears as the wind tried to displace it.

“About that, I need to go to my house before we do that, don’t worry, I’ll be back in a jiffy!” Bianca did not give the two time to protest as she bolted in the direction of her house.

“Alright. Hilda, how about you go follow her to make sure she’s on task.” Cheren suggests.

Hilda nodded and pursued the bubbly blonde.

As Hilda found herself in front of Bianca’s house, she noticed the door was ajar. Muffled shouting could be heard from the otherside, causing Hilda to interrogate the source by peeking in.

“Dad, you don’t get it! I’m certified now! See!” Bianca waves her Trainer I.D. in front of her father’s eyes.

“And over in Sinnoh, Team Galactic just tried taking over the region. There’s no way I can let you wander the region so haphazardly.” 

Bianca stomps her feet, “But, daddy!” she whines.

The creak of the door gave away Hilda’s position.

“Hilda, back me up!” Bianca pleads. Her eyes were wet with tears, evidence she had been crying came in the form of streaks in her foundation.

“Sir.” Hilda starts, shrinking slightly under the intense gaze of Bianca’s father. He waved for her to continue.

“Bianca has be waiting for this since we were ten. We’re fifteen now. All of those extra years gave us more time to prepare and I can assure you we’re are fully capable of defending ourselves against some evil organization given we have Pokemon. If the chance of that were to even happen!” Hilda explains.

“You seem to be forgetting that Bianca here is not the strong trainer you and Cheren are,” Bianca slouches in the distance in shame at her father’s words, “She struggled in Trainer School. She isn’t ready.” 

“But, sir—”

Bianca nudges the brunette, “Hilda, it’s fine.” she mumbles, fidgeting with her bangles. “Father, I’m going to wish them off on their journey.”

Neither of them wait for a response as Bianca grabs Hilda by the elbow and drags the duo out. 

“Is that why you were late this morning?” Hilda wondered, brows knitting in concern.

“Yeah…” Bianca trailed off. It was clear she did not want to speak about it.

*

The pristine tiles of the laboratory gleamed as Hilda and Bianca entered the building. Researchers were seen idly playing with Pokemon, gathering data on behavior. 

“About time—” Cheren starts.

“Not another word, Cheren.” Hilda warna. The bespectacled boy immediately backed down.

“Goodness, look at you guys. It’s difficult to believe that you guys are about to embark on your journey. I remember when you guys were just little toddlers!” Professor Juniper recollects.

“I remember specifically when Cheren and his mom would visit, the one time where you asked where eggs come from!” Juniper laughs loudly as Bianca and Hilda snicker.

Rouge dusted his cheeks as he looks away from the group.

“Nonetheless, I am very excited for the three of you,” she clasps her hands together, then went in search for something, “Now, let me just find those- Goodness, where could they possibly- Oh! Here they are!” Juniper said as she rummages through several bins, finally pulling out three watches and three rectangular mechanical boxes.

“Pokedexes…” Cheren says in awe.

“Correct! I want you guys,” she began to pass out the Pokedexes, “To utilize these on your adventure. Gather data for me while also helping yourselves.” 

“This is quite the honor, thank you so much Professor!” Cheren blurts out.

“Geez, chill Cheren, you look like you’re about to drool over the thing.” Cheren glares at Hilda for saying such.

“And that’s not all! You get an X-Transceiver, you get an X-Transceiver, you all get an X-Transceivers!” Juniper drops the peculiar looking watches in each of the teenager’s hands.

“Use those to check in with me, your parents, and each other. And anyone else you meet on your adventure.” A sly wink punctuated her words.

All of the teenagers blush at the implications.

“Oh, come on, I’m being serious! You guys are going to meet a plethora of new people, completely different from Nuvema’s standards! You’re going to meet people who are just like you or are completely opposite, and that’s okay! Your journey is about discovering who you are in the world.” Juniper finished, a large smile plastered on her face.

“Thank you, Professor.” The three say in unison.

“Of course. Now, go, get, away from my lab and out into the world!” She shoos the children out, watching them converse as they left. A ring from her X-Transceiver startled her, but she quickly answered.

“Yes, Alder? How can I assist you?” Juniper’s voice rung out in the lab. Confusion contorts her features as she heard the man speak.

“People in medieval costumes? Protesting? Alder, I know you didn't do it as a kid, but I think that just a group of people LARPing.”

She paced around her desk several times, anxiously playing with small items that adorn the surface.

“Oh, shoot! Alder I will call you back soon, I forgot I didn’t give the kids Pokeballs! I’ll go and investigate Accumula Town with the kids so they don’t get hurt.” She hung up, grabbed a coat off of the rack nearby and briskly exited the lab.

*

“Thank you again, Professor Juniper!” The chorus sang. 

“Of course, and remember, I’ll be in the town ahead, I have to run some errands!” Juniper’s voice became distant as she traveled farther.

“Are we ready guys?” Bianca’s chipper personality shone through.

“Absolutely.” Cheren breathes out.

The three linked arms, staring at the route ahead of them. Wind blew, the pink blossomed trees shaking with its influence. Petals danced around the trio as they gaze at nature’s wonder. 

“Whoever catches the most Pokemon by the end of the route, wins.” Bianca states.

“Deal.” Cheren and Hilda agrees.

One step and the triad found themselves officially on Route One, the first of many.

*

It was nice to bask in the sunlight like a Pokemon. It reminded him of the times he had done exactly that with his friends. A soft sigh drifted from the boy’s lips. He reclined back onto the wooden bench, a hand absentmindedly stroking the fur of a Purrloin. 

“You didn’t deserve that abuse. You’re a very pretty Pokemon and your old trainer wouldn’t be winning any beauty contests either.” He valued those things, the beautiful ones. They were hard to come by.

The cat pawed at the light green strands of hair that fell in front of him. Gleefully, the Pokemon continued its play as he wistfully watches.

“I promise, it will get better, my friend.” 

*

“You totally cheated, you’re such a prick.” Hilda smacks Cheren upside the head.

“No, I was just resourceful, being resourceful makes me smart, not a prick!” Cheren rebutts.

“Yeah, found a bunch of Pokeballs abandoned and didn’t share any with us! You had more chances to catch more Pokemon!” Hilda groans.

“Whatever, I see Professor Juniper ahead, you guys go on without me, I saw a Patrat I want to catch back there.” Cheren waved the two off.

“The audacity.” Hilda shook her head.

“I think it’s funny the way you two argue. You always have been brash, Hilda.” Bianca beams as the two trudged through the dirt road.

“I suppose if it fulfills your comedic needs, it’s fine then.” Hilda says.

In the distance, Juniper waved wildly in attempt to get the duo’s attention. The pair sprint to meet with the woman.

“It’s time to show you guys how a Pokemon Center works!”

“Juniper, we went to Trainer School. We know how this works.” Hilda states, one brow lifted.

“Right! Forgot about that!” Droplets of sweat ran down her forehead.

“Professor, are you alright? You seem a bit nervous.” Concern laced Bianca’s words.

“It’s nothing, nothing at all!” Juniper silently cursed herself for letting the kids see her as weak.

“Woah, how did Cheren pass us up like that.” Hilda questions, pointing at the boy.

“He’s so fast! We’ll catch up to you later, Professor and thank you for all of the advice and supplies!” Bianca grabbed Hilda’s hand and dragged her up to Cheren. 

Maneuvering in the large crowd, the duo found themselves directly behind Cheren. Bianca ghosted her fingers up the boy’s neck.

“What the hell- Bianca! You scared me, I thought you were one of these weirdos!” Cheren rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Which weirdos?” Hilda searched the crowd.

“The ones on the pavillion. Dressed head to toe in medieval garments.” Cheren points towards the group. 

Hilda caught eyes with a particularly menacing man. His red monocle looked modern in contrast to the engulfing cloak he wore. Goosebumps raise on her bare arms as he grimaced at her. A snap of his fingers caused the minions behind him to straighten up. Such power should not be bestowed to one individual. 

“Today, is a day you should all mark in your calendars, your journals, and so on. For today, is the day you realize the wrongs of your life.” A deep, smooth voice spoke loudly, successfully gathering the attention of the pavillion’s guests. 

“What in the hell is this guy actually talking about?” Hilda whispers to Cheren who put his finger to his mouth in response.

“Today is the day you realize that you’ve been abusing your Pokemon. Keeping them in these ghastly cages known as Pokeballs, forcing them to harm one another for the thrill of it. What sadistic pleasure do you seek from these beautiful, innocent creatures?” the man bent down to pet a Lillipup that trotted over to him.

“Poor, innocent, beings.” He trails off and rose to his full height.

“My name is Ghetsis. I am an admin for Team Plasma and I am here to offer you lot of sinners salvation.” A grin tugs at the corners of his mouth, but it was anything but congenial.

A soft nudge came to Hilda’s side, the perpetrator being Bianca.

“You don’t think he’s being serious right? Pokemon like having trainers, right?” Worry coated the phrase, and Bianca’s form shaking.

“Of course, Bianca. He’s just a lunatic.” Hilda affirms, her attention returning to the man of the hour. 

“I beg you, for the sake of your Pokemon, release them from the burden you have bestowed upon them! Creating unrealistic expectations for them, flaunting them around as if they’re accessories.” His casts a malevolent glare at a woman who held a Pidove wearing a bow.

“Dressing them up as if they are inanimate. Your lack of responsibility disgusts me.” the woman cowers as she looked to her Pidove. It chirped violently as she let go of it and walked away, tears streaming down her face.

“Good. Very good,” Ghetsis appraises, “Now, follow suit, my _Trainers,”_ the title was stripped of its meaning and replaced with putridity, “This is the route to salvation.” 

“Who the hell does this guy think he is.” Hilda says quietly, she began marching up to the pavillion, but Cheren and Bianca grabbed her arms.

“Hilda, no, we do not need you to get into a tussle with this strange man. Who knows what he’s capable of!” Cheren wiseley says.

Hilda struggles against the bonds of her capturs. 

“Do you guys hear this guy? He sounds like a huge prick.” Hilda continues her struggle, fighting her friends.

“I agree, but you’re a brand new trainer, who knows how experienced he is! We can’t just go looking for fights with powerful trainers like this.” Bianca whispers harshly to her friend. 

People belonging to the crowd began to stare at her. Every pair of eyes focused on her.

“Young girl. Do you have any qualms you wish to voice?” Ghetsis’s voice echoes in her ears.

She broke through the crowd, her friends trying to grab after her but failing. A finger points in his direction. 

“You, sir, are wrong.” Hilda breathes out. Her body heaved from the energy she exerted previously.

“Is that so, young girl? Tell me, how experienced are you in the realm of Pokemon?” He steps off the pavilion and circles the girl. The crowd backs away to watch the spectacle from a distance, parting like the Red Sea.

“You look to be a new Trainer if I’m not mistaken.” He analyzed her, looking her up and down, waiting for her to react.

Gritting her teeth, she says “You know nothing about me, sir.” 

“Oh, but I do. I know exactly what’s driving you. You’re from an undoubtedly small town, searching for something bigger and better. But you can’t do it on your own. You are weak, you need the aid of Pokemon to get you to something more. And you yearn for that prospect so intensely that you abuse these innocent creatures,” He stopped, close to her ear, “How do you live with yourself?” he rasped out. His breath tickled the shell of her ear, causing shivers to rake through her body.

“Let’s have a Pokemon battle. Right now. Then we’ll see who’s right.” Her voice displayed belligerent confidence. She raised her head to meet the gaze of Ghetsis.

“You only proved my point, dear.” He steps back onto the pavilion.

“See this young girl right here? She challenged me to a Pokemon battle to see who is right in their opinions. She proved that she is too weak to defend her argument herself and she needs to force Pokemon to do it for her. I advise you all choose not to be like her.” He looks down at Hilda apathetically.

“This concludes my message. I hope you all consider what I’ve said here today. If you want to support our organization, pamphlets will be passed around by our members. I sincerely hope you all have a wonderful day.” A congenial smile graced his features as he exited the stage. 

Confusion struck the crowd. Raised brows and murmurs broke out. Several citizens looked to their Pokemon, wondering if it were true. The trio stood in the midst of it all, stricken with disbelief.

“What did we just witness?” Bianca murmurs.

“I think we just witnessed a cult meeting.” Cheren replies back quietly.

“Whatever it is, it isn’t right.” Hilda crosses her arms.

“Just now, your Pokemon.” A mysterious voice came from behind the three.

“Look, right now is not the time, dude—” Hilda groaned in frustration, but turned to the source still. 

“Just now, your Pokemon were saying—”

“Hold on, you talk too fast. What’s this about Pokemon talking? That’s an odd thing to say…” Cheren’s eyes looked over the top of his glasses, taking in the strange looking man. 

“Oh. So you can’t hear them either. How unfortunate.” The man tsked disappointedly. 

“Look, buddy, we’re in a bit of a mood. We’d really appreciate it if you could just move along.” Hilda sighs, tapping her foot against the pavement.

“You’re the one who opposed Ghetsis.” The man notes.

“What of it?” Wearily, she took in the details of the man. Long green hair and a vacant stare.

“Who is to say you’re right?” The man asks.

“And who is to say that the scary man that was up there threatening me is right?” Hilda quickly counters.

“Technically, it’s a philosophical topic, which naturally, philosophy _is_ to be debated—” Cheren butted in.

Hilda looks at her friend incredulously. In return, Cheren raises his arms in surrender and strolls away from the encounter. He stood near Bianca in the close distance.

“We could have a Pokemon battle to prove who is right. After all that’s what you wanted right?” the man tilted his head slightly.

“You’re on.” She grabbed a singular Pokeball from her bag, releasing the giddy pig from it’s confines.

“Good, let me hear your Pokemon more!” He raised his arm in the air and a Purrloin from a neighboring tree scampered to him. 

“That was pretty cool, not gonna lie.” Bianca whispers to Cheren. The phrase was met with an eye roll and the shaking of his head. 

The crowd had long dissipated, leaving the strange man and Hilda in a vast clearing. Perfect for a battle.

“Tepig, use Ember!” The tiny pig sprinted at the Purrloin, snorting loudly as he prepared his attack.

“Purrloin, do whatever you feel best.” was the command that came from him. 

Dark purple fur whizzed past in a blur. The orange pig turned around rapidly, searching for where the Purrloin could have vanished to. Out of nowhere, claws made contact with the flesh of the small creature. It squealed violently from the pain inflicted upon it. 

“Don’t you see the repercussions of your selfish actions?” The man shouted from across the clearing.

Hilda’s fists tighten, thinking about her next move, eyes scanning the battlefield.

“Tepig, do it again! Don’t focus the attack in one direction, go nuts!” Beads of sweat form on her brow as she watches the move unfold. Her heart rate increases, the muscle beating erratically in the cage of her chest. 

Smoke from the burst of flames prevented the viewers from seeing the result. The orange glow of the sky melted to a deep purple. Street lamps turned on suddenly as the sun continued its descent. 

The smoke wafts through the air, the particles carried away by the gentle caress of wind.

Purrloin was laying on the ground, its fur scorched.

“Tepig, you did it!” Hilda jumped up and down, catching her Tepig that jumped into her arms.

“I am so proud of you! My mom packed you treats for times like this, Sinnoh’s best recipe.” Hilda got down on one knee and opened her bag. She fished out a container of delicious treats and bestowed one to her patient Tepig. 

“I don’t understand…” the man trails off. 

“You lost, buddy, it’s how a Pokemon battle works.” Cheren strutts up to the pair. 

The green haired man squats down next to the Tepig, his arms holding the fainted Purrloin.

“Here, I can heal her. I learned how to in Trainer School.” Hilda searches for a first aid kit in her bag.

“He, actually.” the man states.

“Well, I can patch him up.” She grabs a burn heal, spraying the medicine on the creatures wounds. 

“My name is N.” he says softly.

“Like the letter?” Bianca came up to the group.

Looking up suddenly, N says “Your Tepig called me a ‘prick’.”

Hilda’s face turned red as she began apologizing profusely.

“What’s a ‘prick’?” N looks at the girl. 

The group exchanged glances. It did not appear that he was joking.

“Congrats, Hilda, you taught your brand new Pokémon a swear word within the first five hours of meeting it.” Cheren snickers.

Huffing, Hilda crosses her arms, “It’s not like I meant to.”

“That was not very polite of you, but I’ll forgive you this once.” The corners of N’s mouth piqued as he spoke with Tepig. 

Tepig turned its snout in the air. 

“Tell me, Tepig, how kind is your trainer?” N asks. 

Hilda and her buddies exchanged questioning glances. In silence, they watch the odd man speak. 

“Ah, so her name is Hilda White…” N looked up from his crouched position, “And you said I have a peculiar name. Having a color as a surname seems odd as well.” 

“A lot more common than having a letter as a name…” Cheren grumbled. 

“Well, I’ve heard enough.” N sighs as he stood, the wild Purrloin climbing his body to sit on his shoulder. 

“Well, what did you hear?” A slender brow of Biancas rose, eager for the answer. 

Ignoring Bianca, N turned to Hilda, “I hope we meet again. It’s been...enlightening.” 

Without another word, the green haired boy walks away, Pokemon nested in his hair.

“Well.” Cheren begins, “Today was an experience.” 

“No kidding!” Bianca chuckles.

Calling Tepig back to his Pokeball, Hilda asks, “Hey, Bianca, it’s getting kind of dark, don’t you think you should head back home before your dad gets mad?” 

Cheren’s dark brows furrow, “What’s all this about?” 

“I’m not going back home.” Bianca stares forward, hands tightening around the strap of her bag, “I’m continuing my journey, whether my dad likes it or not.” 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea—” Cheren starts.

“Hell, yeah!” Hilda high fives Bianca. “You can set up camp with me tonight, Bianca. We’ll make Cheren sleep in a puddle for the weird medieval cult to find him.” 

“Hardy-har-har.” Cheren rolls his eyes, “Anyways, I’m pretty certain there’s a route up ahead to set up camp, according to the town map at least.”

The trio stroll in that direction.

Hilda sticks two thumbs up, “Sounds like a plan—”

_Riiiiiiing._

Hands fumbling, Hilda tries locating her X-Transceiver. The trio stops in their places. 

Picking up the device, Hilda answers, “Hello?”

“Sweetie! Tell me all about your first day on your journey! How are your friends?” The sweet tone of Hilda’s mom sounds through the device, video appearing on the screen.

Hilda looks to her friends.

“Do _not_ tell her about the cult. Or about N.” Cheren warns in hushed tones.

“I’m not here.” Bianca mouths, ducking behind Cheren.

“Uh,” Hilda stutters, “Well, today was, pretty, uneventful. Cheren is doing fine. Bianca is on her way home.” Both friends nod approvingly.

Her mom frowns, “Aw, that’s a bummer that nothing exciting happened. I bet tomorrow will be much more interesting.” 

If meeting a cult and a man with a letter as a name did not constitute as interesting, Hilda was worried about what tomorrow had in store for her.


End file.
